


Purity

by prinbody890



Series: The Crown [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22593577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinbody890/pseuds/prinbody890
Summary: Based off of the Anime: Akame ga Kill!It’s been hundreds of years since the rebels won the capital and fought back against the corrupt crown. Ever since then all imperial arms, now known as arcana, have been scattered and the world has fallen back into the dark hole of corruption. In a world run by fear, corruption, and sin, there’s only so much the people can take before they fight back.NoRenMin Focus
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: The Crown [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625698
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Purity

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters, the people used to depict the characters are real life people that should be treated as such and with respect.  
> I don't own the main idea/gimmick of the story  
> I do own the story itself

“Targets are approximately 300 meters away in the masters bedroom, are you ready Jaemin?” a voice said over an ear piece to a young man that’s currently standing in a suit with a smile on his face as he makes pleasantries with the other guests at the party.

“I do think that’s a great idea Lady Sung.” Jaemin said aloud, making the man, also known as Jaehyun smirk from where he was hidden.

“Ok then, you’re good to proceed with the elimination then, find an excuse to leave all the girls and continue to your target.” Jaehyun said, “Jeno can you hear me?” 

“Ah yes Lady Hwang, I can do that later if you’d like.”, another man, Jeno, said making Jaehyun nod,

“Jeno, Jaemin’s going towards the target, make sure you and Pfarrer are available for backup, Jaemin’s Helios can do a lot of damage but it’s gonna cause a commotion.” Jaehyun said.

“Ah I understand Lady Hwang but I unfortunately need to go and check on my friend, he went to the bathroom almost an hour ago and he’s not back yet.” Jeno said as he excused himself towards their target. Jaehyun laughing from their getaway car that was being hidden thanks to his own arcana, the Joker’s Card. 

Jaemin walked up to the room at the end of the hall, and opened the door to the master bedroom, where their targets, Lord Park currently resided along with his wife and daughter. 

“Ah I’m sorry to barge in but I kinda gotta do this first.” Jaemin said as he pulled out his twin dagger arcana Helios and sliced the Lord’s head clean off, making his wife and daughter scream. Hearing the commotion some guards came up,

“Did you really have to alert the guards?” Jaemin asked annoyed, “Do you know how much more work I gotta do now?” Jaemin sighed as he lunged forward and sunk one of the daggers into the wife. The daughter screaming and then turning to Jaemin. 

“You motherfucker! You’re gonna pay for what you’ve done!” She screamed as she motioned the guards to attack. 

“I don’t think that’s how this is gonna end up, Sanctum one, Pfarrer!” Jeno exclaimed, a sigil appearing in front of his bow, Pfarrer, as he pulled the string back to take a shot, resulting in beams of light shooting through every single one of the guards.. 

“Thanks Jeno, I’ll take care of the little bitch then.” Jaemin said, turning towards the daughter who’s face of disbelief turned into one of desperation. 

“Please! Don’t kill me! I’ll give you anything you want! Money! Women! Power! Please!” She screamed at Jaemin who looked at her with a blank face. 

“I feel like you hear that a lot, Helios, burn up.” Jaemin said making his twin daggers glow before combining into one sword, the blade on fire. 

“You don’t get to plead for your life you sick twisted little bitch, not after all the lives you and your parents took by torturing the people of this town to death in your family’s sick little games. Now die” Jaemin said as he stabbed his blade through the girl’s torso making her go up in flames almost instantly. 

“Targets are down Jaehyun, where are the victims?” Jeno asked through the ear piece as he saw the red flames from Jaemin’s Helios go out after burning the daughter to ash.

“According to Taeyong they’re gonna be in the attic. You guys better go fast before more guards come.” Jaehyun informed, “I’ll be by the main gate once you’ve freed them all.”

Hearing this, Jaemin and Jeno nodded towards each other before proceeding up to the attic where they found all the victims to the Park’s game. Eyes turning dim, Jaemin and Jeno started opening the cages of the victims some of which were dead and others who were dying, the creatures the Parks made crawling in and out of orifices carved into the victims' bodies. 

“All victims dead.” Jeno reported back to Jaehyun after both him and Jaemin checked the pulses of the victims and found nothing in any of them.  
Jaehyun sighed before telling the two men to flee. 

“Mission accomplished, a total of twenty-seven casualties, eighteen men, six women, two girls, and one boy.” Jeno said, Jaehyun writing down all the information with a forlorn look on his face. 

“Reason for death?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Parasitic insects living in the victims’ bodies.” Jaemin said. 

\---

“Well look who’s back alive! How’d the mission go?” Mark, another member of the rebellion asked.

“All targets were eliminated, no victims saved twenty-seven casualties.” Jaehyun replied back in a monotone voice, as Jeno and Jaemin both silently took off their shirts and headed towards the showers. 

“Rough night then.” Mark stated in a quieter voice, his arcana Koppi whimpered at his masters distress, and climbed onto his back and onto his head, the stuffed bear looking sad somehow. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Jaehyun said as he plopped onto the couch and covered his eyes. 

“Hey Jaehyun, boss wants you and the kids in the big room, you two Mark.” Ten, another member, said his arcana, Teppi flying next to him. The small plush toy looking dragon landing on Ten’s shoulder. 

Sighing Jaehyun got up Mark following and headed to the big room, Koppi sitting comfortably on top of his head. Once inside he saw the boss, Taeyong, sitting at the head of the table that took center in the big room, his arcana Atlas strapped to his hip by a chain, the book floating in mid air to preserve the leather cover. In the corner stood Lucas and his arcana Leviathan was in it’s holster secured to his waist, sitting along the right side of the table sat Donghyuck his arcana Lorelei was around his neck like always, and finally across from Donghyuck sat Jaemin and Jeno. Their arcana Helios and Pfarrer were both in their holsters hanging from their backs. 

“Ah great you’re all here.” Taeyong said as he stood up, “We got a big problem.” He stated simply, “An informant just told me that there’s some problematic people that’s just arrived in the south district, on behalf of one of the kings. I was told that people that came are child-smugglers and run a child-prostitiution ring, and besides being called there by one of the kings, they’re also there looking for some more kids and for some arcana. Their leader, a man known and General Yoo, is rumored to possess a very strong arcana following that it’s also rumored that he has his own harem of children. So our mission this time is to eliminate General Yoo and his gang, and free the children as well as obtain any arcana he may possess. Understood?” Taeyong said. 

Hearing the information caused a range of reactions most of them either disgusted or angered. 

“When are we leaving?” Donghyuck asked a dark aurora flooding out of him.

\---

“You ok Hyuck?” Jaemin asked once they were back to their designated rooms.

“Yeah, I just wanna kill the bastard that thinks it’s ok to take advantage of those kids.” Donghyuck said clenching his fists and glaring at the branding mark that was placed on the top of his hand. 

“We all do Hyuck, don’t worry. I’ll make sure we leave the piece of scum for you to kill.” Jaemin said looking somenly at him before leaving to his room. 

\---

“Ok are you guys all in position?” Jaehyun asked through the ear piece, resulting in a series of yups back, “Ok then, Mark go for it.” Jaehyun said as he looked at the computer screen in front of him, showing him what Mark’s seeing through a small camera attached to his shirt collar. 

Mark sighed before looking down at Koppi who nodded back subtly before breaking out into dramatics, sobbing quietly and holding Koppi in his arms like a stuffed animal as he walked into the bar and sitting at a table close to their target, General Yoo. Sitting to the right of general Yoo was a boy, no older than fourteen, and sitting to the left of him was another boy who was maybe eighteen at the oldest, who had a dazed expression on his face and a collar connected to a chain around his neck. General Yoo kept stroking both boys thighs, the younger one shaking in fear and the older one only moaning softly. Growling mentally in his head due to anger, Mark decided to kick up the theatrics while also pulling his legs up to his chest. Making his shorts fall towards his pelvis revealing his ass towards the General and his men at the table. 

The General got up leaving his men in charge of his “pets” before sitting down in front of Mark, “What’s the matter boy?” he asked looking at Mark’s exposed ass in hunger. 

“I-I c-can’t f-find my mom-mmy.” Mark said softly, crying into the top of Koppi’s head. 

“Awe, I’m sorry to hear that baby boy, do you want to sit with me and my friends? We’re almost done with our drinks then we can go and find your mommy. That sound like a plan?” General Yoo said reaching a hand out to stroke the top of Mark’s knee while looking at his ass. 

Groaning in disgust in his head Mark sighed internally before giving their target big puppy dog eyes and nodding yes. The General brought him over to their table, sitting him down next to the older boy that’s most likely drugged up. 

“Boys, this lovely baby can’t find his mommy, and i said we can help him after we finish our drinks. That sound good to everyone.” The general said while narrowing his eyes at all of him men that sat at the table with him.

“Great then drink up men. We gotta go find this poor baby’s mommy.” The general said with a smirk. 

Still trying to portray the look of an innocent lost child hugging a stuffed animal, Mark pulled Koppi closer to his body while giving the group of men doll eyes, trying to swallow down the bile that rose from his throat once he noticed all the lustful looks they were giving him. Looking subtly towards the drugged boy, feigning being shy, he did a quick examination. The boy couldn’t be older than sixteen up close and had multiple injuries. The most prominent being the gauze that was soaked red from blood wrapped around his left arm. 

“Well boys let’s go find this one’s mommy.” The general said, making Mark come out of his thoughts and stand up with the men and head out of the bar. Pretending to be shy Mark followed the men with little to no resistance, letting the general drag him by the hand down the street, and eventually down a street. Making eye contact with Lucas and Donghyuck who were positioned south of the bar. Both of whom started to walk subtly down the street to keep an eye on him. Donghyuck pulling out a phone to conceal his hidden earpiece and to let Jaemin and Jeno know where they were headed. 

Once Mark realized they were headed down a dark alley, he decided to say something. 

“I-I d-don’t t-think my-y mo-mm-my i-is h-her-re.” He said while pretending to fake sob again. 

“Oh that, I don’t think you’ll be seeing your mommy anytime soon baby boy.” The general said and then proceeded to try and inject a syringe into his neck, making Mark jump out of his hold dropping Koppi in the process leaving him in the middle of the group of men that were now looking at mark with a dark glint in their eyes. 

“Now then where did you learn how to do that boy?” The general said annoyed, signaling his men to surround Mark. 

“Nowhere special,” Mark smirked, “Koppi Hunt!” Mark said startling the men and the general as what they thought was a stuffed teddy bear, roared before growing into a nine foot tall bear, that grabbed half of the general’s men before stuffing them into his mouth. 

“Fuck! You’re one of those fucking rebels aren’t you. You little conniving bitch.” The general said as the men tried to shoot Mark down, Koppi running to absorb the bullets by hugging Mark, then turning around and slamming its paws down on to the last of the general’s men. 

“Hmm, that would be correct, name’s Mark you pedophile, and I’m a member of the New Crowned Tyranny clan, and I’m here to make sure that you don’t leave this district alive. Oh also to figure out where you’re keeping all of those children you abuse in in so called “business” that you have.” Mark said smirk on his face. 

“And what makes you think you can defeat me, you little runt?”

“I don’t know luck perhaps?” Mark said with a smug grin on his face. 

“Hmph, you’re gonna need more than just luck to win against me and Seraphine.” The general said as he pulled out his arcana, Seraphine, which seemed to be two arm guards. 

“Winged Strike!” General Yoo screamed before lunging in the air and swan diving down on to Mark, Koppi picking up his master and dodging the attack. 

“Well now you didn’t have to make this fight harder than it needed to be. But if you insist. Lucas!” 

“Lightning Strike.” 

A shot was heard as Mark watched the general slowly fall to the ground holding his gut as electricity sparked around him. Crouching down, Mark held the general’s head up by his hair and said, “See I told you, you weren’t winning this.” then he let the general’s head fall down and slam into the cement of the alley way before standing up, Koppi standing up and walking over to his master yipping happily. 

“Target acquired, two victims saved, one severly drugged up, both can’t be older than sixteen.” Mark said to Donghyuk, Jaemin, Jeno, and Lucas once they all got to the alleyway. Jeno and Lucas picking up the general and hauling him to the van that Jaehyun was hiding in. Donghyuck and Jaemin helping the two victims they saved up as Mark looked over Koppi.

“Koppi, Eat.”

\---  
.  
“Where is he?” Taeyong asked once the van pulled up into the driveway.

“In the back Lucas used Leviathan to stun him.” Donghyuck said as he helped the drugged up one out of the van, the boy barely conscious. 

“Ok, Lucas, Jaehyun, bring the scum to my room and chain him up. Jaemin you and Donghyuck help bring the two boys to Jungwoo and Hendery. They should be able to heal them. The rest of you go relax.” Taeyong said marching back inside at the end of his spiel. 

\---

“Ok so I got some good news and some bad news.” Jungwoo said to Donghyuck and Jaemin.

“Ok, so what’s the good news.” Jaemin asked, hands on his hips. 

“Well, the two boys you brought weren’t sexually abused yet from what our examination say, which is good news, they were definitely beat up quite a bit though.” Jungwoo said. 

“And the bad news?” Donghyuck asked.

“They’ve both been drugged, just the older one was given almost five times as what the younger one was given, so they’re both gonna have to go through withdrawls.” Hendery said as he stepped out from behind the medical curtain. 

“Do you guys know what they’ve been drugged with?” 

“Ecstasy and GHB. According to their toxicology reports.” Hendery said. 

“Well how long do you think it’s gonna take to get the drugs out of their systems?” Jaemin asked.

“I’d say anywhere from two to five weeks. But the withdrawals are gonna be a bitch to deal with and they’re gonna hurt.” Hendery said. 

“Is there anything your arcana could do to lessen the pain maybe?” Jaemin asked referring to Hendery’s arcana, the Flower of Eve. 

“No unfortunately, my arcana can only create antidotes for illnesses, but it can’t subside any pain that might come from treating it.” Hendery said with a look of sorry on his face. 

“Thank docs for trying at least.” Donghyuck said, “Oh yeah, did you get a name for either of them?” 

“According to the younger one, his name’s Jisung, and the older one’s name is Chenle. Fourteen and fifteen respectively.” 

\---

“You know general Yoo. I could continue this all day. You do realize that right?” Taeyong said as he used his arcana, Atlas, to manifest the general’s worst fears all around him. 

“Now tell me, where are you keeping those kids.” Taeyong said as he stepped closer to the man who was now only bound by his left ankle buy eyes were fogged over black as he saw what Atlas manifested. 

“I’ll never tell you.” The general said through a strained voice. 

“What a shame. hmmm...Chapter six, gates of hell.” Taeyong said and watched in indifference as the general pleaded for his life. 

Sighing, he picked up the general’s arcana, Seraphine and brought it to Johnny who was in the vault. 

“Hey Tae, how’s the interrogating goin?” The peaceful giant asked, his arcana, Basilisk created a beautiful design on Johnny’s neck.

“Not good, this guy’s hard to crack, but I think I’m getting there. Anyways here’s that guys arcana mind adding it to the info book and then locking it up in the vault?” Taeyong asked. 

“Sure no problem.” Johnny said with a smile before looking at the two arm braces and then putting them down onto the table. 

“Great, I have to go and see if that man cracked yet,” A scream interrupted him, making Taeyong pause, “ and judging by that I’m gonna say he cracked.” 

\---

“So are you ready to tell me where you’re keeping you stash now?” Taeyong asked as he lifted up the general’s head by his chin, staring back into the black eyes of the general.

“...downtown, under the old police building…”

“Under the police building? But that’s still being used by the police today..? You better not be fucking lying to me, or do we have to go over chapter six again, General Yoo.” Taeyong said making the general automatically flinch.

“No no no no no, I’m not lying the police were in on it. They let me use their basement storage for free as long as I let them have a bitch for free. Please you gotta believe me!” The general said fear etched onto his face.

“Hmmm, we’ll see, but if I find out you are lying to me then we’ll skip to the last chapter of atlas, Chapter X, a Souls Demise.” Taeyong said as he left the room and called a meeting with those who had participated on the last mission in the big room. 

\---

“What’s going on?” Lucas asked as he walked in Leviathan in one hand a white rag in another.

Everyone else was already there and already seated, Lucas being the last one sat down at the only empty seat at the end of the table and waited to hear Taeyong explain what’s going on.

“General cracked, said he stashed the kids in the basement storage of the old police station on sixty-sixth west street. Says the police are in on it and even got a kid for free from him. I want you guys to go scope this claim out and report back to me once you figure out if there’s any truth in what that lowlife said. “ Taeyong said, “Oh year, Hendery’s gonna come with you guys in case you need a healer. Both him and Jaehyun will stay hidden using Jaehyun’s Joker’s Card, and I want you four to ambush them. I'm also gonna have Ten tag along, his Teppi is gonna help you guys if it gets too crowded. Do you understand me?”

\---

“Ok Mark Ten attack now, there’s approximately one hundred men inside, but I don’t think any of them have arcana. So you and Ten should be able to take the brunt of the attack. Donghyuck and Jeno enter once Mark and Ten give you guys the go ahead. Make a path for Lucas and Jaemin. Lucas and Jaemin I don’t think I need to remind you to be careful, you guys’ arcana are powerful but aren’t effective if you guys have to fight more than ten men each. You guys know your mission so head out once you hear your que.” Jaehyun said from his hiding spot inside the van, Hendery next to him using his arcana to make healing elixirs fast. 

Mark looked at Ten who nodded back before they both busted open the doors to the police station. 

“Koppi, Hunt!”

“Teppi, Royal Flare!”

At the commands Koppi grew to nine feet tall and started to grab officers and eat them, while Teppi grew to the size of a full sized dragon and started to blow her flames onto the crowd, burning many officers alive. 

“Jeno, Donghyuck go!” Ten said as he jumped onto Teppi’s back to get a better view, looking over to see Mark on Koppi’s shoulder as Koppi was defending his master from the officers’ bullets. Koppi let out a roar as he went into rage and started to stomp some of the officers to death. Ten looked back at Teppi to see she had her wings up to defend herself from the bullets. 

“Shit, Teppi, Royal Bomb.” Ten commanded and watched as Teppi hissed at the officers and then shot out fire bombs. 

“Someone, alert the king! We’re under a rebel attack!” 

“Koppi, eat him.” 

\---

Jeno and Donghyuck ran through the chaos that was the police station with Jaemin and Lucas close behind them, Jeno had Pffarer out and was shooting down anyone in their way, while Donghyuck finally synched up Lorelei. 

“Siren’s Love.” He said and started to sing the gem hanging off of his arcana glowing blue, making any officers that got too close to them scream before dropping dead, blood dripping from their eyes, mouth, and nose. 

“Come on guys, according to the general, the kids are down here.” Jeno said as he kept shooting arrows from his Pffarer, the four of them going through a door at the back hall and then running down some steps. Running faster when they heard a scream.

What they saw when they arrived was not something that they’d expect fully. The room they got to had over fifty children stuffed in it aged anywhere from six to seventeen, which is what they were expected. What they weren’t expecting is to see a young naked male in the middle of the room ten officers on the floor dead drenched with blood. The young male was holding a small boy close to him in his arms, both of them kneeling on the floor, the officers bodies creating a circle around them. Adorned on top of the young males head was a platinum tiara, diamonds decorating it along its sides, and a red heart shaped ruby in the center of it. The tiara itself was glowing red and encased both the young male and the boy in a soft red light. 

Taking a step forward, Jaemin wasn’t expecting to see the boy’s head shoot up because of the sound and scream, all the blood around him started to spike up and float up into the air, sharpening into crystals and aimed towards the four of them.

Seeing the immediate danger, Donghyuck stepped forward.

“Siren’s Lullaby” 

Everyone in the room besides the four of them fell asleep, the tiara still protected the boy with a red light.

“Uhhhh, Boss I think we have a problem.” Jeno said over the ear piece and then looked towards the male, who was still holding the boy.


End file.
